


Under The Mask

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Silverscreen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Silver Shepherd and Bim Trimmer had been dating for quite some time now, and are both happily in love. they know everything about each other, but Bim doesn't know one thing, why does he always wear the mask and suit. He never takes it off no matter the circumstances and Bim wants to know why? but when Silver's suit is torn in so many areas and needs to be repaired he finally finds out why he wants to keep the mask on and in truth he doesn't like the results.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Under The Mask

TW: spiked drink

5 years ago

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" Bim exclaims with a smile looking over at the audience who began to clap and cheer, before walking over to where the contestants were standing, the camera following him as he walked, standing in front of a man in the first stand. "Thank you so much for participating on Hire My Ass dear sir and you are our champion! And you sir... You. Have. Been. Hired!" He grinned turning to the camera before watching the director quietly mouth cut, the audience still cheering as Bim began to walk backstage waving by to the crowd before disappearing, letting out a sigh when his assistant came up to him with a water bottle.

"You did good Mr. Trimmer." His assistant complemented, following Bin close behind.

"Thanks, Mike." Bim sighed as he took a swig of his water walking down the halls watching as people around him worked. "What's on my schedule?"

"Uh, tomorrow you'll be at a meet and greet with your fans after you are scheduled for another Hire My Ass, but tonight you have been invited to a party." Mike grinned showing him the message.

"You know I don't do parties on a work night," Bim argued as he walked into his dressing room, Mike following close behind. 

"Oh come on Mr. Trimmer!" Mike chuckled. "You've been so worried about work. Why not loosened up, have a few drinks... Find a man maybe."

"You say it likes it's easy." Bim sighed as he sat as his vanity, taking off his glasses.

"It shouldn't be hard for you... You're Bim Trimmer." Mike smiled before looking at his phone. "Look, I already told the club you'll be there no exceptions. You're having fun tonight. 

Bim sighed, watching as Mike left the room. "... Fine." He whispered.

Later that night Bim was sitting at the bar at the club he was invited to casually sipping a margarita that he ordered and was almost finished with, watching as the other people around him dances and drinks, having a good time. He, however, wasn't really having a good time, not really finding anyone to connect with when-.

"Is this seat taken?" 

He jumped before turning his head, seeing a fine-looking gentleman standing in front of him, causing Bim to blink in surprise before he smiled. "No, it's free."

The man nods his head before takes a seat next to him, leaning on the table, looking Bim up and down. "You are the Bim Trimmer am I right?"

"You are correct," Bim answered as he finished his drink setting the empty glass down. "What you a fan?"

"You could say one of your biggest fans." The man winked before looking at his drink. "Looks like you need another drink. I'll buy it this time. How about a bloody mary?" He asked getting the waiter's attention.

"Oh, you don't have to-."

"Oh no, I insist." The man reassured before looking at the waiter. "Two bloody marries please." He said holding out the money, watching as he gave him a nod, taking the money.

"Thank you." Bim smiled.

"Anything for a star like you." The man winked.

After waiting for a few seconds the bartender sat the drinks down in front of. Bim went to ask the kind stranger his name before hearing his phone go off, causing him to look down at it, seeing that it was his assistant, checking in on him. He quickly replied before looking back up to see the man push the bloody marry toward him.

"Go on, drink up. Loosen up a bit." The man grinned.

Bim just smiled before he shrugged taking a drink of it. After he did so, he looked up at the man. "So... What's your name?"

"I'm Tim." The man said taking a drink of his bloody mary.

"It's nice to meet ya, Tim. And uh what's a fine gentleman like you doing at a party like this?"

They had been talking for 10 minutes straight both laughing and carrying a conversation when Bim suddenly began to feel dizzy. He thought that he might of drank too much so he decided to quit, but the feeling wouldn't go away. In fact, he almost fell over beginning to see two of everything. 

"Gee you okay Bim?" The man asked with a grin, noticing his distress.

"I... Fff-ffeel l-l-li-." Bim slurred, trying to focus on the man and speaking but both were becoming extremely hard. "I-I fff-f-." He began to panic.

'Wh-Why can't I speak?!'

In a panic, Bim tried to stand up but his limbs weren't responding to him causing him to fall forward, Tim catching him in his arms. 

"Looks like you need some fresh air," Tim whispered as he began to drag him toward the exit.

Bim tried to protest, tried to tell him no but his body wasn't responding to him and words couldn't form in his mouth. His vision couldn't make out anything. "Wh-wwwha-whats-."

"We're almost out," Tim said as he led him out of the club, beginning to walk down the street, away from Bim's car. 

Bim knew something was up, he needed to get out of there but he couldn't move. Nothing was responding to him. "L-lllelet mmmhmme go-."

"Why?... The funs just beginning." Tim darkly grinned before looking up. "I got him!"

Suddenly Bim felt as two other men grabbed him, beginning to drag him down an alleyway where they slammed him into the wall, both men beginning to punch him in the face while he was left weak and defenseless unable to defend himself.

This went on for several minutes before they suddenly stopped, leaving him with two black eyes a bloody lip, and a bloody nose. They let him go, watching as he crumbled to the ground. At that moment he knew he was drugged, unable to do anything but watch as these men cleaned their knuckles another man in a suit and a fedora walked up behind him with Tim by his side.

"Good job Tim." The man grinned, patting Tim's shoulder. "Knew I could count on you."

"Wh-wh-?" Bim whimpered, wanting to demand what this was about and why they would do this, but he was left motionless bearly able to move a finger let alone speak.

"You see, one of our colleagues had participated in your show and it was supposed to be rigged for him to win... But you refused... And now we're furious." The man said as he pulled out a knife kneeling down next to him, holding the blade to his face. "So hears what we are gonna do. We are gonna scar that pretty face of yours and after were gonna leave ya to the rats until someone finds you. And if you survive, you'll be ruined. The only role you ever get on television is the joker when we're through with you."

Bim whimpered looking at the knife in fear before looking up to see a black wip come down from the sky wrapping around one of the men's neck pullin him up, then another wip wrapped around Tim's legs before yanking back, causing Tim to fall and be dragged further down the alleyway screaming the whole time before he was silenced. The man with the knife suddenly stood up and backed away looking around with the last man who was holding a gun aiming it around before a grey figure came out of nowhere, grabbing the mans arm and giving it a twist causing the man to scream in pain before the figure punched him in the face, knocking him out. 

The man with the knife glared at the figure gripping the blade tightly as he growled. "You little!" He snapped running at him slashing the blade back in forth trying to cut him but the figure dodged it every time doing a few flips before a little black rope-like substance formed out of his wrist latching onto the knife and onto the man. The figure then yanked back pulling the man forward before he left hooked him in the face, knocking him out.

Bim watched the whole thing in shock and slight fear, watching as the grey figure turned to him, looking at him with big black eyes, slowly the figure walked toward him before crouching in front If him reaching for him.

This only caused Bim to whimpered squinting his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face, not knowing if he was gonna make it out of this when-.

"W-Wait n-no it's okay it's okay!" The figure said in worry, watching as Bim opened his eyes in fear. "I'm here to help." He then rested a hand on Bim's face.

Bim flinched under his touch, squinting his eyes shut for a second, before easing into his touch, more tears streaming down his face.

"You poor thing." He whispered wiping a tear from Bim's cheek with his white-gloved hand. "Can you speak? Or move?" He watched as Bim tried to speak but the words were slurred and hard to understand. "You're drugged." He whispered in a panic. "It's okay. I'll get you somewhere safe. Just rest." He whispered his gloved hand beginning to glow as he pressed his palm on Bim's head.

Bim stared ahead in shock before his vision began to go dim his eyes beginning to flutter, hearing the figures last words. "Sleep... Sleep." Then nothing but darkness.

Bim's eyes fluttered open only to be met by blurry vision along with a headache and feeling nauseous. He groaned, trying to sit up when he flopped back down, finding that he was in a bed, cover up with a blanket and prompt up with soft pillows. As his vision slowly came back, he found he was in a room... But not his room, in fact, this wasn't even his house. He went to get up when the door suddenly opened revealing a man in a spandex suit who walked in causing Bim to hyperventilate as he backed up in the bed, looking at the man in fear.

"W-Wait! Hold on it's okay!" The man reassured slowly walking up with his hands up. "It's okay. You're safe, they are not gonna hurt you." 

Bim began to calm down as he sighed slowly lowering himself down when sudden pain coursed through his face causing him to his.

"I know it hurts, but don't touch it, it's beginning to heal," he whispered sitting in a chair next to him. "I forget humans heal pretty slow."

Bim froze his eyes snapping open, looking at the stranger. He was in a silver spandex suit with white gloves, a black cape, and boots. His mask revealed the lower part of his face but the rest was covered with a mask that did make him look like an alien, with big oval black eyes that we're able to hold emotion like regular eyes. "Are... You a superhero?"

"Uh... Y-yeah that I am!" The hero smiled before chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you to the hospital... This is my first Time... Doing something like this... I-I panicked."

Bim stared at him for a minute about to speak when something with a high pitch ring started to fill his ears.

"Oh, that waters done boiling! I'll be but two minutes!" The hero said before rushing to the door tripping over a chair.

Bim watched as the hero hurried out of the room, leaving him alone. He looked around for a few minutes before seeing him walk back in with a tray with a teapot on it, a mug, and some eggs and bacon, causing Bim to blink in surprise.

"Here you are. I... I made you breakfast." The hero grinned looking at the tray. "I decided to make tea, I-I don't know of coffee would be good for you right now so I thought tea would be better... Then again I don't know if tea will help but maybe... I... I hope you like earl grey."

Bim just grinned at the kind gesture, giving him a nod. "Tea would be great. Thank you."

After a bit, Bim finished eating and was now sipping his warm tea in silence before looking at the grey hero who sat there in silence fiddling with his hands. He watched him for a minute before he spoke. "Thank you... For saving my life."

The hero blinked looking up at Bim a small smile forming on his face. "Of course... It's what heroes are for."

Bim blinked focusing at him before realization struck him. "Wait... You're that hero with Jackieboyman, who helped defeat that one wacko uh-."

"Doctor Sinister." The hero nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, that's me."

Bim smiled before setting his plate down, looking back at the hero, noticing that the black ovals were able to blink too. "Whoa." He whispered reaching up to touch his mask. "How does your mask do tha-." Bim froze when the hero suddenly snatches his arm looking at him in fear.

"D-Don't take it off please." He whispered in fear looking at Bim.

Bim looked at his expression, able to see the fear in his features. "D-Don't worry I won't." He whispered as he pulled away, showing him his hands. "I promise."

The hero sighed before looking down in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for grabbing your arm like that... It was rude of me."

Bim just smiled. He had never met such a kind and polite man in all his life, so he placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up in shock. "It's okay... You didn't mean it." He watched as the hero gave him a nod. He then held out his other hand watching as he stared at it in confusion. "My name is Bim Trimmer... And you are?"

The hero couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Bim before taking his hand into his own giving it a light shake. "I'm Silver Shepherd... But you can call me Silver."

Bim smiled still shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Silver." Right then and there, he knew that they were gonna be close.


End file.
